


The void that calls

by Bondabun12



Series: Butterfly effect au [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Barrier, Please stop him, Rens a fucking dumbass, The Void, characters to be added as story progresses, tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondabun12/pseuds/Bondabun12
Summary: A rumor had spread upon hermitcraft. Whispers of what lays beyond the border at the edge of the world. One curious Hermit decides it's about time to get answers he wanted a long time ago, and traveled to the border himself.
Series: Butterfly effect au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840150
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The void that calls

"Alright... This should be it... My dudes..."  
  
Ren said nervously to himself, landing near the blue wall he was out of rockets and everything. He could only sigh as he mumbled onwards.  
  
"This better be worth the troubles or I'm gonna be more than upset"  
  
His hand soon reached out towards the barrier taking a second as the touch seemed to sizzle his hand. Making the hermit jump back in a bit of amazement at the wall. What was it? Was X aware?  
He couldn't know nor could he actually ever do so, not at this point his communicator had lost connection at least... He thinks It lost connection. It didn't let em send messages but he could see them so, he guessed it was a bug? He just moved his head past the topic and back towards the barrier, pushing himself more and more towards it trying to force himself through. Even if it stung and burned him he wanted in.  
  
Before he knew it Ren was past the barrier with a few scars now on his hand in the shape of the barrier. Taking a look at it a gritting his teeth slightly. letting himself slowly get closer and closer to the world's edge. Netherite tools gently rested around his waist as he looked down.  
  
"Man that's... Sorta scary. I mean like second on the list of scary things... Aside from-"  
  
He shivered thinking about the dreaded... Horse lips as Ren soon stood up and adjusted his cloak like elytra giving a small breath in.  
  
"Alright Ren you dragged yourself over n here for bout 10 days you can't go n baby out now..."  
  
He pumped himself up a bit before taking a step back and soon running into the void. Which caused the hermit to scream as they fell more and more every part of his body slowly going numb as the communicator showed one last message.  
  
<Renthedog has left the game>  
  
<Renthedog has gained the achievement [Lost at sea]>  
  


* * *

  
Xisuma's eyes quickly opened in a panic at seeing the message...  
  
"Oh, goodness, gracious was that where Ren went off to!?"  
  
He took a moment as he started to look around his base for it. It was old and he may not even be able to find it anymore but. He had to try and find it.  
  
Ren shouldn't be in wherever he ended up in and, it had Xisuma worried now. What would happen to the happy go lucky hermit? Would he be able to get out or would he have to go back there... He did know for sure that if he was going to go there after the dumbass, he'd have to bring Joe and others... He just didn't know how to bring it up.  
  
He could only find himself pacing around looking through important shulkers and boxes in the slim chance he could find it yet.  
Nothing was there, he couldn't find the book, nor the amulet. Someone STOLE IT. They didn't know either so... It was now only a fair game as to what may happen.  
  
Xisuma only prayed the universe was kind to Ren within the hell he entered.


End file.
